


AG: Transgenderism is lit. 8ounce 8ounce am i right????????

by abraxasgrip



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Trans Terezi Pyrope, Trans Vriska Serket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxasgrip/pseuds/abraxasgrip
Summary: Gremlin children go ham, grow up.





	AG: Transgenderism is lit. 8ounce 8ounce am i right????????

You met her at about 8 or 9. On the field stretching out in front of you, you think. Or maybe the one behind you. They’re really all the same anyway.

In your mind, on one of these fields, the star player of the Cerulean Spinnerets sails past a fragile defensive line and sinks a shot into the net. A less lucky ball is plucked out of the air by an impish goalie. Repeat this pattern 800 times as your teams clashed again and again. You were never sure how a blind girl could be so good at protecting the net, but Terezi was always the only thing holding her team together. Not that your statuses as star studded pre-pubescents mattered very much, considering how rare it was for either of your guardians to witness these absolutely clutch plays. Like clockwork, your mom would get kicked out for throwing chairs and Terezi’s mom would never even show up.

In the dull summer afternoons following the in the wake of these games, before your mom remembered that she had a kid in need of retrieving, you would both stalk up to the concession stand and demand the sourest candy they had, challenging each other to see who could hold it their mouths the longest. Sitting on the dirty, faintly warm metal bleachers, staining tongues with sugary acids and thinking up the grossest jokes possible. If your mom was REALLY late you’d race each other around the fields, or throw rocks at the trees and other kids by the horrible polluted creek coiling through the park. 

You’re pretty sure that she lived nearby? Close enough at least to continually entertain your probably obvious desire to spend as much time as possible away from home.

She went to a different school, but as the elementary years crawled on you saw each other fairly often this way. Rivals in the game, obligate lonely best friends after. Eventually you started turning up to each other’s games, cheering way too loudly from the bleachers and running from beleaguered referees. Or you’d go to Terezi’s house for her N64. It was next to impossible to beat her at goldeneye, or anything else really, but you managed to sneak in a few victories now and then. And each time she would accuse you of cheating. Which, of course, you were, but you would theatrically gasp at such a notion, starting a living room court drama that would inevitably escalate into play fighting. Terezi would scratch your arm with her dangerously unclipped nails, you’d return fire with a bite on her leg, met by a lick to the face, and so on.

You were both DELIGHTED to find out that you lived in the same middleschool district. Cue two years of terrorizing teachers and, naturally, dominating every school sport you could get your collective grubby hands on. Of course, even champions like you two needed some kind of break from 90 degree practices, and football was WAY too lame to sweat that much over, so one day you both hid out in the locker room for an hour. You watched charlie the unicorn on her ipod (loudly debating which of you was the blue one or the pink one) lights off, trying and failing to hide the shrill laughter bouncing off the walls and past the door. She presented an admirable defense of your case to the all-powerful court of the principal’s office, but that shit was obviously rigged. “One week’s in school suspension” for chilling on a hot day. Life is cruel. 

You, of course, managed to extend that to a week and a half for trying to whisper “fuck” as loud as you could at each other, from across the library. Life is crueler!!!!!!!!

You made damn sure to intercept every letter and email from the school, and for about two weeks you half completed your assignments and when your brain decided it didn't want to think or read or work anymore, which was often, you made paper balls to throw at Terezi. Her spit soaked paper barrages brought you to the negotiating table, and you spent the rest of your miserable tenure reading about pirates and dragons and ancient semi-divine heroes in the dusty corner of the library. Eventually the two of you returned to the soccer fields as apparently hardened half legends. The prodigal forward and goalie released at last from unjust imprisonment. 

Over seventh and eighth grade you smashed through team after team, with your incredibly aggressive dashes through the enemy lines, and her lightning reflexes, bolstered by the absurd psychological warfare she’d wage on any forward brave enough to approach her nylon lair. The pinnacle of these years was marked by a photo you still keep in your wallet. Sneering at the camera together, each holding up their cheap championship plastic prizes: two 13 year old… retroactive girls? Or is it just girls? Whatever it is, whatever you or she were or are, you were both happy then, you think. Life is easy when the only real challenge you face is trying and failing to out swear-whisper your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm normally a nonfiction writer and I'm still roughly new to fiction writing so any feedback is much appreciated :3 This should be a short series with short chapters I just wanted to break it up more for various reasons


End file.
